


Lar

by Storyteller_In_The_Rain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Reality, Short & Sweet
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller_In_The_Rain/pseuds/Storyteller_In_The_Rain
Summary: Pequena história em portugês, num suposto mundo real.A short story in Portuguese, it happens in a supposed real world.





	1. Impotência

Acordo mais um dia na casa que é meu bagunçado, e relativamente fedido, quarto. Eu nunca tive vontade alguma de arrumá-lo, apesar de ser grato por tê-lo. Eu bocejo e coço a minha cabeça, olhando para a janela entreaberta. Me ajeito um pouco na cama para poder enxergar o mundo lá fora, sem pressa. Com uma mão eu puxo o vidro e sinto o vento gelado da manhã. 

Eu moro no segundo andar, então posso ver o começo do movimento da escola. Eu posso até ser um aluno mas, desde que me conheço por gente, ao mesmo tempo faço parte da equipe de limpeza. Nunca trabalhei direito, pulo muitos turnos e trago problemas para todo mundo. Mas… por algum motivo, o prefeito da cidade pressiona, quer dizer, pressionava a escola a me manter matriculado. Eu não sou bom aluno, nunca fui, nunca serei, então não entendo porque ele fazia tanta questão...

Dou um grande suspiro e olho para o criado-mudo cheio de lixo do lado da cama. Em cima dele tem também um porta-retrato, meus olhos param naquela foto e eu me lembro de que não tenho tempo para desânimo. Faz pouco mais de um ano que aquele imbecil fugiu da escola e de casa, meus punhos lembram bem da briga que tivemos.

Eu levanto de uma vez e procuro algo para comer, toda a minha comida instantânea acabou... Acho uma velha caixa de leite na geladeira, mas eu não sou burro ao ponto de tomar, como fiz uma vez quando era menor. Bom, tudo bem, eu passo na cantina.

Tomo um banho rápido e ponho meu uniforme da escola e numa bolsa ponho o do karatê. Tinha lição de casa? ...Bom, tanto faz, certo? Eu nunca fiz mesmo. Calço o sapato e desço as escadas com energia, eu moro nos fundos, então em poucos minutos já atravessei o pátio. Eu passo cumprimentando os professores e funcionários, que me dão bronca, mas agora me tratam muito melhor do que antigamente. Eu quero treinar um pouco antes da aula, então corro para o clube. O professor ainda não está lá, o que é óbvio já que ele sempre se atrasa.

Eu deveria limpar o lugar antes de começar? Ah, mas assim eu vou perder tanto tempo… Se a Sakura estivesse aqui cedo como ela costumava seria mais fácil, mas depois do babaca ter ido embora, ela triplicou os estudos e vem menos aqui. Enquanto me decido na minha preguiça, minha barriga ronca e me lembro de que não comi nada… Pelo jeito não vai dar pra treinar agora…

Para não perder mais tempo eu pego minha mala e a bolsa do chão e corro para a cantina. Lá, o Ichiraku estava arrumando a cozinha com a filha.

\- Bom dia!! - eu digo sorrindo. Sempre gostei dele.  
\- Bom dia, Naruto. Veio tomar café da manhã de novo? Aqui é para almoçar, sabia?  
\- Você deve ter o resto de alguma coisa! - eu digo fazendo carinha de dó. Ele suspira e procura em seus armários. 

Eu dou risinho satisfeito e pego minha carteira de sapo. Tsc, não tem nada! E agora…

\- Hmmm… você parece mais jovem hoje!  
\- Nem vem, Naruto! Está sem dinheiro de novo??  
\- E-heheheheh… - eu rio sem graça.  
\- Ahh… toma, é velha demais mesmo. - ele me passa um pacote de bolachas quase vencidas e um chá. Eu sorrio agradecido e sento para comer num canto.

Enquanto como na cantina vazia, vem na minha memória as vezes que eu briguei com o Sasuke aqui… Antes que eu percebesse, eu estava mordendo as bolachas com força pela irritação que eu sinto. Eu tomo mais um gole do chá para acalmar os ânimos, mas quando fecho os olhos para saborear melhor… eu lembro do idiota desesperado durante a nossa briga... Qual o sentido de ele procurar vingança? Eu não consigo entender… mas eu também não consigo tirar da minha cabeça a cara de dor que ele fazia… As pessoas pensam que o Sasuke é uma pessoa equilibrada e impossível de tirar do sério. Mas não é bem assim…

Eu termino o pacote e faço uma bola irritado e tento acertar o lixo. Errei lógico. Faz muito mais sentido um delinquente sem família como eu, largar a escola, do que o geniozinho, amado pelas garotas…

Arremessam uma coisa em mim e eu pego no reflexo. É uma bala? Eu olho na direção de onde veio o doce e lá está o Shikamaru no meio do processo de ir para a sala se arrastando. Reclama mas sempre vem. Eu sorrio para ele, entendendo mais ou menos que ele queria me animar, mas ele só suspira e continua seu trajeto. Eu resolvo segui-lo e o alcanço em poucos passos.

\- Shikamaru, deixa eu copiar sua lição de casa?  
\- E você acha que eu fiz? - ele diz mascando um chiclete. - Qual que era a lição?  
\- Não sei também, mas deve ter.  
\- Aff, Naruto…  
\- Se você fizesse as lições, tiraria 10 em tudo. É só o que você tira nas provas…  
\- E eu vou fazer pra quê se eu passo sem? Pra você copiar?  
\- Nah… não seja mesquinho. Ah! Choji! - eu vejo o garoto parado no corredor comendo um pacote de salgadinho antes de entrar na sala. - me dá um pouco, por favor?

Ele olha pra mim e joga o resto na boca. Dois mesquinhos. Ao entrar na sala vejo que a Sakura e a Inu estão em lados opostos da sala de novo. Nenhum de nós três ousa falar nada e, na verdade, faz tempo que eu não falo com a Sakura. Às vezes acho que um dia ela vai virar chocada: “Nossa, Naruto, você cresceu!”. Eu observo ela de longe, enquanto ela estuda mais um livro que eu não entendo nem a capa. Eu pego meu lugar ao lado da janela e me sento olhando a cidade pela janela. O Sasuke está em algum lugar por aí… Eu perdi para ele uma vez, então pelo menos eu deveria ficar mais forte antes de procurá-lo de novo.

Minha mão pousa no grande arranhão da minha mesa. O Sasuke riscou por cima de um xingamento direcionado a mim sobre eu ser órfão… Ele fez isso no dia seguinte, mesmo eu tendo agido como se não houvesse problema. Quando eu questionei, ele fingiu ter feito por tédio. Eu passo minha mão devagar pelo arranhão, sentindo o meu peito apertar. Eu deito a cabeça na mesa para fugir do mundo lá fora, enquanto o meu coração bate forte com dor… Aquele idiota!


	2. Negação

Mais um dia começa. Eu acordo dolorido no quarto abandonado de um prédio. É o esconderijo da organização que aquele pirado criou. Nada disso importa se eu tiver os meios para derrotar o meu irmão. Ficar treinando kendô e karatê na escola, tirar boas notas… do que isso me adianta? Não tem nada para mim lá. Assim que penso isso o rosto do Naruto aparece na minha cabeça. Eu pego a primeira coisa ao meu alcance e jogo na parede. Ele não é nada meu. Depois eu lembro da Sakura e do Kakashi, professor de ciências. Eu me sinto incomodado com a lembrança, mas eu sei que vai passar. Diferente do ódio que eu sinto, que vai passar quando eu sentir o sangue quente daquele homem nas minhas mãos. 

O chefe esquisito, branco e doentio desse lugar entra no meu quarto com uma cara de satisfação. Eu levanto sem dizer nada e apenas sigo. Eu não me importo com o que eu tenha que fazer hoje, como não me importei ontem quando ele pediu para matar um cachorro. Eu penso isso, mas minha mão treme contra a minha vontade. Como se tivesse um olho nas costas, Orochimaru me provoca:

\- Sentindo saudades de casa? - da para sentir o tom de sarcasmo na voz dele.  
\- Eu nunca tive uma casa. - ele ri.  
\- Então sente saudades de quê? - eu seguro a vontade de gritar com ele e respiro fundo.

Minha mão já não treme mais, eu olho para o chão, mas na verdade enxergo o menino que sempre me tirava do sério chamando meu nome. Eu sinto o meu sangue ferver. Pois bem, que chame em vão. 

Passamos ao lado de uma sala com manchas de sangue embaixo da porta, eu olho pensando como isso será parte do meu dia a dia em breve. Ao longe o sino da escola toca e eu seguro a respiração por um instante. Minha fraqueza me aborrece. Orochimaru ri de novo. Qual é o problema dessa coisa? Um dia vou matá-lo também, sei que está me usando. Se eu conseguir uma espada de verdade…

\- Ahh… se fosse tão fácil.   
\- Quer parar com isso? - eu digo irritado.  
\- Com o que? Estava falando do meu último experimento. - ele ri satisfeito por ter conseguido me provocar mais uma vez.


	3. Nostalgia

Faz muito tempo já… Realmente, quanto tempo faz que eu não vejo essa mesa? Hoje estou limpando a minha antiga sala de aula. Meu corpo cresceu muito e está bem mais forte. Depois que o Sasuke se foi, realmente minha relação com os outros mudou muito. Eles tocaram as suas vidas, mas eu… Eu treinei e deixei de pensar em qualquer carreira para poder arrastar a mula teimosa de volta para casa. Eu o encontrei uma vez ou outra, mas n consegui vencer… Começo a empurrar as mesas para os cantos para me dar espaço. Essa sala parecia tão maior antigamente…

Ele… realmente… não terminou a escola. Minha mão para de trabalhar, quando lembro de como hoje ele é um criminoso procurado. Eu me lembro ainda de quando eu roubava lanche dele e tentava pregar peças ou o desafiava para as coisas mais estúpidas. Eu solto uma pequena risada quando percebo que no fim ele aceitava basicamente todos os desafios.

Não importa o que ele diga, nós somos amigos. Ele disse uma vez que quer me matar justamente por isso. Ele não entende nada, não é? Parece até que é o único que teve uma vida difícil. Eu não consigo esquecer também o jeito que as pessoas me olhavam. As tardes sozinho no parquinho… mas rancor? Eu ganho o que com isso?

Saindo da escola depois de limpar, eu ando pelas ruas deixando meus pés guiarem o caminho. A Sakura é incrível por conseguir traçar uma carreira, mesmo pensando no Sasuke e dizendo que ainda o ama. Mesmo que eu sinta igual, eu não… Igual? Hmm… Eu acho que não entendo isso bem… No fim eu consegui um pai só para perdê-lo depois… Ou seria um avô? Eu não entendo direito relações familiares… Mas agora entendo melhor o ódio do Sasuke, apesar de eu ter escolhido não me vingar.

Você… matou o seu irmão, Sasuke? Isso te fez feliz? Meus pés me levaram ao rio. Me lembro de nós bem pequenos cruzando caminhos aqui. Você me deixou uma impressão bem forte tão cedo... O sol se põe devagar, enquanto eu me aproximo da água. Me abaixo e deixo a água passar pelos meus dedos, ao meu lado, imagino um pequeno Sasuke sentado e triste olhando para o vazio.

AHHHHH! De nada me adianta ficar triste! Por que eu me sinto assim de tempos em tempos? Meu professor e pai morreu, mas eu ainda posso treinar, não é?? Eu me levanto de uma vez e dou as costas para o rio, me deparo com um pai e um filho dividindo um picolé ao meio. Minha energia se vai num instante. Então eu soco a minha cara e me lembro que um dia eu vou ser o prefeito dessa cidade! Força!


	4. Confusão

Matei meu irmão como eu queria e agora minha vida não faz o menor sentido. Todos os dias eu sonho com o garoto loiro insistente me estendendo a mão. Eu costumo acordar na hora e sentir uma profunda dor no peito, seja porque eu amava o meu irmão… ou porque…

Enfim… outro dia desses, um retardado, que diz ser meu parente e alguém importante, veio me contar a história do meu irmão. Minha família tinha importância política demais na cidade, isso eu já sabia até certo ponto. Já que nós vivíamos num bairro mais afastado, mas os adultos estavam sempre insatisfeitos dizendo o quanto eles faziam pelo bem do povo. Esse cara disse que eles queriam dar um golpe que iria desestabilizar a nossa sociedadezinha suja e então o governo usou alguém de dentro para dar um fim nisso. Itachi… será que isso é verdade? Por que você achava essa gente mais importante do que nossa família, Itachi? Essas pessoas que nem ligam para o seu sacrifício e falam mal de você abertamente… Eu não sou capaz disso… para mim, você que me criou desde bebê, era quem eu mais amava. 

A cidade pode muito bem queimar com todo mundo dentro! Ugh…

Minha cabeça dói… Eu aperto minha mão contra meu rosto e olho para a parede confuso. Você se foi tentando me satisfazer, morrendo pelas minhas mãos, sendo que você já estava doente… Quão difícil viver foi para você, irmão? Eu não consigo imaginar o quanto foi doloroso, mas… essa história faz mais sentido com a pessoa infinitamente gentil que eu conheci. Muito mais sentido do que o ódio que você tentou cultivar. Até nisso gentil. Já eu cresci, ganhei respeito nesse meio, tenho uns capangas meia-boca… então… o que eu deveria fazer agora? Eu não tenho algo que eu dê valor… E apesar de tudo, meu rancor contra o mundo não passa… Por quê você? Por quê eu tive que perder tudo?

Talvez… eu devesse simplesmente matar todo mundo que te usou.


	5. Desgosto

Em guerra mais uma vez. Eu nunca pensei que eu seria chamado para servir ao exército a essa altura. O velho prefeito tinha se esforçado tanto para que nós não conhecêssemos a guerra… Ele cuidou de mim a distância com dedicação, eu sei disso. Cuidou de todas as pessoas de todas as idades, não que isso tenha o impedido de cometer erros… Mas o conflito foi inevitável dessa vez. Todos os países vizinhos contra um grupo terrorista… Eu suspiro olhando para os meus colegas que tiveram que parar suas vidas para se pôr em risco. Sakura já é médica e estava se especializando, gênia e esforçada não demorou nada. Shikamaru seguiu a carreira administrativa e política, como seu pai… Enfim… todos colocaram seus objetivos de lado para proteger o que amam. Eu os considero, no fundo, meus amigos, apesar de não ser próximo de todos. Gostaria que voltássemos inteiros para casa hoje…

Eu olho para frente de dentro do esconderijo, me preparando mentalmente para o confronto. Quando de repente, alguém senta do meu lado fardado e armado. Sasuke! Meu coração acelera contra a minha vontade com a surpresa e eu solto um suspiro irritado.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - eu digo numa mistura de felicidade e desgosto.  
\- Vim proteger a cidade que eu vou governar num futuro próximo.   
\- Pffft… - eu seguro uma risada. - Me polpe.  
\- Eu vou fazer justiça ao meu irmão.   
\- É o quê? Você é tão confuso… na verdade, você é burro!

Ele não me responde, teimoso. Nós dois olhamos para frente tentando não abaixar a guarda. Mas eu discretamente olho o rosto dele e vejo o rancor sem alvo nos olhos dele. Eu suspiro e falo:

\- Você acha que o seu irmão ia gostar de te ver nesse estado? 

Enfurecido, com uma mão, ele me puxa pela regata que eu uso por baixo da jaqueta militar aberta. 

\- O que você pensa que sabe?! - ele me olha com fúria. Seu rosto contorcendo de dor.  
\- Eu encontrei Itachi uma vez. - os olhos dele não escondem o choque e a força na sua mão diminui. Eu seguro seu punho e continuo - Ele queria que eu te ajudasse.   
\- Ha! E você acha, de verdade, que é capaz de alguma coisa? - ele me dá um sorriso sarcástico que me desconcentra por um segundo, já que ele combina demais com esse uniforme.

Mas isso me faz soltar uma pergunta no impulso:

\- Sasuke, o que é amor para você? - eu olho no fundo dos seus olhos escuros.

Eu vejo a dor e o medo nos olhos já um pouco insanos dele, sua mão treme de leve e ele desvia o olhar por fim.

\- É uma maldição. Todos os tipos! Tudo! - sua expressão esconde desespero com sede de destruição.   
\- …….. - Me sinto mal por ele... mais do que imaginava. Sem saber, depois de tantos anos, com o que incentivá-lo, solto: - A Sakura ainda espera por você. 

Ele suspira sem paciência e me solta.

\- Como se eu ligasse… - O olhar dele volta para mim, mas eu não consigo ler o que tem por trás. - E você acha o que dela?  
\- Hmm? E isso importa agora? Não sei mais o que eu acho... Bom, a Hinata ficou incrível de uns tempos para cá! - eu sorrio ainda impressionado com ela enfrentando todo mundo, me ajudando, e largando mão do negócio da família.  
\- … é realmente uma maldição. - ele diz quase sussurrando, seu rosto cansado e solitário.

Eu me surpreendo com sua reação e sem pensar muito estendo uma mão em direção ao seu rosto, mas em seguida soa o aviso do ataque e eu puxo minha mão de volta, assustado comigo mesmo.


	6. Intensidade

A batalha acabou. Muitas vidas foram sacrificadas. Eu olho para o horizonte sentindo dor nas costelas. Ao meu lado, Naruto respira ofegante de costas para mim. Ele também não está no melhor dos estados.

\- Vamos decidir os nossos problemas de uma vez por todas? - eu pergunto sem olhar para ele. Quem sabe se eu enfiar uma faca nele eu paro de sentir esses desejos que não vão se realizar.

Ele se levanta em silêncio e me pede para seguir. Andamos com dificuldade, Naruto mancando. Tive tempo suficiente para reparar em como suas costas estavam mais largas, sua pele queimada. Ele ficou muito mais forte desde que o vi pela última vez. Lutamos juntos e isso me trouxe memórias que eu gostaria de dizer que não têm importância. Ele ganhou um respeito diferente do meu, as pessoas se sentiam inspiradas por ele. Eu olho para o céu pensando na vida que eu levei. Pode ser que eu morra agora. Não seria ruim, mas eu ainda tenho coisas a fazer. E para começar eu vou soltar essa corda entre nós dois, que eu me esforcei tanto para cortar, mas o Naruto sempre reforçou. 

Sem demora chegamos na cachoeira de nossa infância. Poucos passos para dentro da água e ele vira para mim decidido a me levar para casa. Qual é o problema dele? Por que faz tanta questão? Então brigamos, por horas que pareciam anos. Eu não aguento mais, mas não vou desistir, alguma coisa tem que justificar a vida do Itachi, alguma coisa tem que saciar a minha escuridão. E você, Naruto, é brilhante demais para isso.

Mas pela milésima vez, ele se levanta.

\- Por quê? - sai da minha boca em desespero. - Por quê? Por quê? Desiste!  
\- Porque você é meu amigo. - ele responde sem exitar.

Meu peito queima com a resposta que ele me dá de novo e de novo há anos. Não é isso que eu quero! Não é! Que ódio! Eu penso e acerto o rosto dele de novo. Quando o derrubo e o imobilizo sentando em cima dele, eu percebo como seu jeito de me olhar não mudou, mesmo com o tempo e as coisas que fiz. Noto seu corpo forte, molhado pela água rasa onde caiu, através da regata fina que costuma usar por baixo das jaquetas. Não é isso que eu quero! Uma emoção diferente passa pelos olhos dele e me surpreende.

Distraído como estou, Naruto consegue me jogar na beira da cachoeira e sobe em cima de mim dessa vez. Ele me segura firme contra o chão. Mas logo ele desaba por cima de mim, seu rosto ao lado do meu e a respiração pesada. 

\- Eu vou me levantar o quanto for preciso. - ele diz ofegante e mais uma vez eu sinto uma dor no peito. Sem saber o que fazer, eu devolvo a pergunta ingrata de antes num diferente formato.  
\- Naruto, o que é amizade para você? - ele fica em silêncio um minuto.  
\- Eu não sei… mas toda vez que você se fere, eu sinto dor também. - sua voz é sincera e afetuosa.

Naruto, isso não é… Eu sinto o choro lutando para sair. Ele respira com dificuldade e sua mão se fecha num punho, tentando se manter firme. Num resto de voz ele chama o meu nome, tão perto do meu rosto. Eu não aguento e choro virando o rosto para outro lado, assim ele não poderia ver.

\- Eu perdi, Naruto.


	7. Compreensão

Eu limpo a sala de aula como fiz várias outras vezes. Dessa vez o Sasuke está comigo. Ele encara o arranhão na minha carteira e eu sorrio, com uma felicidade que não cabe em mim e me aproximo.

\- Você lembra?!  
\- Argh… lembro… - ele cora e olha para a janela. Isso teve um quê de adorável?  
\- Espera um minuto que eu já termino.  
\- Ok… - ele espera olhando pela janela, o pôr do sol realçando seus traços. 

Hmm… ele é bem… Ah, bom, deixa eu me concentrar!

Terminando a arrumação, eu o sigo até o rio. Sentamos na beira do rio como desejei tantas vezes.

\- Eu pedi desculpas para a Sakura… - ele diz desconcertado.  
\- Hmm? Muito bom. - eu falo e me jogo na grama satisfeito.

Do canto eu vejo a Inu e a Sakura passando. A Sakura nos olha um pouco triste, mas feliz ao mesmo tempo. A Inu percebe e a empurra suavemente e faz um sinal de boa sorte para o Sasuke. Eu viro para ele confuso, mas ele apenas cora e vira o rosto. Passa um tempo, mas ninguém diz nada. Bem ao longe eu vejo um casal andando de mãos dadas. Alguma coisa me desperta um pouco de inveja e meus olhos são atraídos para a mão do Sasuke pousada na perna dele. Ele percebe meu olhar e sem dizer nada me estende a mão. 

Eu coro constrangido, confuso, sem entender bem o que eu quero e o que tudo realmente significa. Quando eu toco as pontas de seus dedos, é como se um choque percorresse o meu corpo e eu tiro a mão assustado. Eu ouço meu coração nos ouvidos e respiro num nervosismo descomunal. Eu olho para o Sasuke e ele estava levemente corado, mas olhando fixamente nos meus olhos, seus lábios apertados. Existia uma sinceridade no olhar dele que me deixava ainda mais nervoso e me fez corar ainda mais. A mão dele era gelada, mas meu corpo quer mais dessa sensação. O que é isso? Eu olho para ele de volta sem saber o que fazer. Ele suspira decepcionado e devagar recolhe a mão, mas eu a seguro sem pensar. A surpresa escapa dos meus próprios lábios. Ele está mais corado do que eu e olha para o rio, passando a outra mão na nuca. Eu abro e fecho a boca sem ser capaz de dizer uma palavra. Eu sinto o meu calor passar para a mão dele e eu sinto tanta emoção com esse contato que parece que eu poderia chorar. Eu queria tanto isso? A calma começou a colocar os meus neurônios no lugar. Em silêncio nós apertamos as mãos e aos poucos a compreensão de tudo vem vindo a mim. Um amor duradouro que inunda tudo.

É tudo muito novo e um pouco assustador, mas… Eu percebo como estou feliz. É um pouco engraçado perceber a natureza dos meus sentimentos de longos anos. Eu aproximo meu rosto do dele, testa com testa, e solto um suspiro de alívio depois de tantos sonhos com ele. Nós dois sentimos vergonha. Eu olho com carinho nos olhos dele e digo:

\- Bem-vindo de volta, Sasuke.  
\- Estou em casa… - ele sussurra de volta com desconforto, mas percebo que não acha ruim.

No fim eu acabo rindo e ele ri também.


End file.
